Aviva
Aviva is a member and the unofficial leader of the Wild Kratts crew and Ms. Mimi's old friendly. She is an engineer, and is the creator of all the Wild Kratts inventions, including the Tortuga and the Creature Power Suits. Athoughh many fan's show distaste towards what seems like Aviva yelling at the Kratt brothers, Aviva and Koki are portrayed as more mature-guiding sister figures for the brothers. In addition, she often is the one to get Martin and Chris out of sticky situations. Appearance Aviva has bushy brown hair that she always ties back in a ponytail (Hair down). Her eyes are a dark shade of black (although she sometimes is shown with blue eyes), and she wears a yellow jacket with a blue stripe running down both of the sleeves. A black belt with a bolt on it is worn crookedly around her waist. She also wears blue jeans and blue and white converse shoes. Her signature color is dark purple. Her beach outfit includes a yellow tank shirt, blue jean shorts, bracelet, necklace and wears large yellow sandals with blue straps due to her big feet. Personality Aviva is very beautiful, kind and gentle. She is a strong leader, and is an active member of the crew. However, she can take competitions a little too seriously, and she can be stubborn, sassy, and arrogant possibly because of her intelligence, and despite her beauty, but she does care about the well being of her crew and the animals they encounter. Although often hard at work, she can sometimes be lazy and feel unmotivated. she secretly shares an obsession of being a giant along side koki in their beach outfits. Abilities Aviva builds all of the team's nature-inspired inventions, but she is also good at computers and can pilot the Tortuga when necessary. She does some field work. She can speak Spanish and is very good in badminton, though she destroys the paper birdies. Aviva can hack into Varmitechs Computers. Aviva has professional bio-mechanical engineering skills, seeing as she was the original creator of the Creature Power Suits, and builds all of the team's nature-inspired inventions. She is also good at computers (seeing as she was able to hack into Zach's computer system), and can pilot the Tortuga when necessary. She does some field work. She can speak Spanish (due to her family roots) and is very good at badminton, though she usually destroys the plastic birdies. Trivia * Aviva can not dance very well. * Aviva went to science camp with Zach and has been rivals with him since. * Her favorite thing in nature is male bird courtship-display's. * She does not speak with a Spanish accent. English is her second and more fluent language. * Her great-great-grandmother Elvira's last name is Corcovado. * Her may be Corcovado, her great-grandmother's last name is/was Corcovado but it is unknown if Elvira is Aviva's paternal or maternal great-grandmother. * Later in season 2 and in season 3, Aviva uses a Creature Power Suit of her own in some cases. Her creature suite is never used to activate, and is in the form of a wet suit. * There is a series of fan art portraying Aviva as being romantic and in a sexual relationship with either or both of the Kratt brother, however the Wild Kratts crew portrays no sexual or romantic attachment to each other * Along with Chris, Martin, Koki and Jimmy, Aviva lives in the Tortuga Inventor and inventions Almost all machinery and gadgets in the Tortuga were invented by Aviva. All primary members of the Wild Kratts team have a creature-pod that is their signature color. When they activate in a creature suite the color of the animal (despite the natural color of that animal) is that person's signature color. Aviva's creature-pod and creature color is purple or dark ppurple. She created a cheetah racer robot with the cheetah's spots pattern and a racing suit to go with it. Quotes "I'll never doubt a platypus again." ''-''Aviva from Platypus Cafe "Ooh, I want a string of mummified parasites!" -Aviva in Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus "Famous last words!" -Aviva to Chris, in Octopus Wildkratticus "You did remember!" -Aviva in Quillber's Birthday Present Gallery Aviva_Corcovado_Promocinal.png|Aviva_Corcovado_Promocinal Char 62963.jpg|char_62963 Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:PBS Category:Leader Category:Adult